Units Buildings
HENCHMAN "Henchman is the basic infantry unit in Railroad Gangs. Henchman attacks anything that comes within his line of sight. He is cheap, quick to produce and upgrade." GUNSLINGER "Gunslinger is the first ranged unit in Railroad Gangs. Gunslinger attacks whatever comes within his range. A combination of high damage and low HP makes him more effective when combined with another unit who can take more damage." BRAWLER "Brawlers are capable of taking great damage but deal relatively less in return. Therefore they are effective when combined with other units who can deliver a punch from a distance." Alchemist "Alchemists are powerful units that can deal high area damage from a distance. However, they have low HP, cost a lot to train and take up more housing space than other basic units. Therefore it is best to always send alchemists into battle after other units with higher HP are deployed." PITBULL "Pitbull is a mid-level attacker unit that has relatively low HP but a strong damage per hit. Given their quick movement speed, they can be used for quick raids or for quickly protecting units that are left vulnerable during a battle." BOMBER "Bombers are great at taking out buildings which they target primarily. They are best used offensively as they lose their attack bonus versus other units." ENFORCER "Enforcer is very powerful unit with high HP and damage. He also boosts the attack damage of his allies within 5 radii of him by 20% ." THIEF "Thieves target enemy resources and can be deployed for quick plunder attacks. They have relatively low HP, however, given their targeted attack and quick pace, they make for great plunderers." SABOTEUR "Saboteur is a strategic unit that can affect the production, training or queue frequency rates of buildings which have those attributes. In order to do this, Saboteur needs to land only one hit against any such building. '' The effect lasts for 5 seconds The effect lasts 1 hour and reduces the rate by a factor 4. However, given Saboteur’s low HP and high cost he should be deployed strategically and with caution." '''HELLCAT '"Hellcat is a special OPS unit that inflicts enduring damage to an enemy’s unit defenses. Hellcats primarily target enemy units and receive a damage bonus when attacking other units. This makes them great for both offense and defense." PHYSICIAN "Physician is a support unit that heals all other units from a given distance. They physician has no attack damage against enemy units." MAGICIAN "Magician is a strategic crowd control unit that gives area damage. Although it is relatively slow in speed, the magician’s attack will stun every hostile unit in its effect area for 1 second." ENGINEER "Engineer is a versatile unit that is only available through the Craftsman Guild. If your city has an engineer available, you can use it to boost a building via the “Boost” button, which will increase its production, training or queue speed by a factor of 4 for 1 hour. To attack, engineer summons a robot spider which seeks out enemies, explodes upon impact and deals area damage. "